Taken
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: When a note is sent to homicide, it's clear that Lilly has been taken- but, what they don't know, is that she was taken by an old friend from both Lilly's and Stillman's past.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Rush was running late for work. She had just parked her car, but there was still the building to enter, and the ride up the elevator...

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm as she turned a corner and swung her around, causing pain to shoot through her shoulder at the strong jerk. Before she could cry out, though, her attacker put something over her mouth; she tried to fight back, but her attempts were feeble and grew more weaker with every move she made, until she finally passed out.

T

Meanwhile at PPD...

Scotty Valens had just walked into the the building as Kat Miller was walking outwith a smile on her face. "Boss is looking for you and Rush."

"Okay," Scotty replied. "I'll grab her from her desk-wait..." he frowned. "What do you mean 'lookin' for me and Lil'?"

"You haven't seen her?" Kat asked, her smile fading. Scotty shook his head. "Lil hasn't come in at all, Scotty; we all thought she was with you."

"I haven't seen her either," Scotty said, thinking about his next move; Stillman was waiting for him and Lilly, and if Lilly wasn't there, he was going to get concerned. Scotty made his decision and started to head back toward his car, turning briefly to Kat. "Tell Boss I'm going to Lil's-" he was cut off when both of their cell phones rang. They both looked at their pones and opened the text.

"Looks like she's just going to have to wait," Kat said. "Boss needs us, ASAP."

T

When the detectives reached the bullpen, Lieutenant John Stillman turned toward them. "Where's Rush?" he asked urgently.

Kat and Scotty looked at eachother. "She's still not here," Kat replied.

John sighed despairingly, receiving both shocked and concerned looks from both of his detectives- never before had they seen him look so helpless. "It's as I feared," he said gravely, a haunted look coming to his eyes.

Kat and Scotty looked at each other, then back at the liutenant. "What's wrong?" Kat asked. She desperately hoped that it had nothing to do with Lilly; it would just add to the painful memories she already had. Kat figured that the woman already had enough scars to last a lifetime; she did not need anymore. Yet, the way Stillman was acting- and the fact that Lilly _wasn't _there- told her that those chances were slim. She braced herself. "What happened?"

John sighed. "A note came in this morning," he explained slowly. "It was addressed to Homicicde- all of us. When I opened it, all that was in there was a note, and a picture of Lilly all tied up; the note said: _If you want to see her again, do as I say!_

Kat gasped, covering her mouth with her hand; Scotty just stood there rigidly. "When did this happen?" he asked, clenching his fists. If anything happened to Lilly, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"When did you last see her?" Stillman asked.

"Around midnight last night," Scotty replied. "I drove her back to her apartment; we shared a drink, and I left."

"Then it must've happened this morning," Stillman concluded."I want everyone on this one; no new cases until we catch this son of a gun." Both detectives nodded. They were gong to do whatever it took to get Lilly back.

T

Lilly awoke with a headache; she must've hit her head on the pavement when she collapsed. She tried to reach her hand up to rub her head, but her hand was tied up. She sighed exasperatedly; it was very clear to her that someone wanted her alive. She didn't know who it was, but she could name about a dozen people who would probably hold a grudge against her.

She started to struggle in he restraints- trying to slip her wrist free of the rope that held her. Lilly managed to slip one out when she heard a click and a slam. She looked up and heard footsteps approaching the door in front of her. Someone was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty examined the hand writing on the note. He didn't recognize it; but, it did seem a little familiar to him somehow. Nick Vera and Wil Jeffries came in. "Anything?" Scotty asked, hoping that they had found something. That hope faded at the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Struck out," Vera said. "Sorry, Scotty."

Scotty sighed despairingly, then looked back at the note. "Do you guys recognize the handwriting?" he asked, handing it to them. "It looks familiar, but I can't quite place it."

Vera looked at it, then turned to Jeffries. "Doesn't it look alot like Alison Ray's handwriting from the Matthew Adams case?"

"Yeah," Jeffries confirmed. "It certainly does."

"Which case was that?" Scotty asked, curious to what he was missing.

Vera looked at Jeffries, then looked at Scotty. "The one where Elisa died," Vera said gently.

A lump formed in Scotty's throat, but he held it back and swallowed a couple of times to push it down. This was the last thing he needed right now. After blinking several times, he was able to find his voice again. "So, what does this woman have to do with Lil?"

"Remember during the case, Rush's apartment was broken in to?" Vera asked.

Scotty nodded with a vague memory of that event. "Person left a pretty nasty message on her wall: '_Obey the First Genereation.' _or somethin' like that."

Vera nodded. "Alison was the one who broke into her apartment."

"Let's go pay her a visit then," Scotty said. He was really grateful that it wasn't George Marks who had her in his clutches- which he did once, six years ago. That would have broken his heart and soul. He could name over a dozen people who could want Lil dead right now, though. He shook his head to clear it and focused on the case. Lilly was in trouble, and it was up to him and the rest of the team to find out who took her and why.

T

"You remember Detective Rush, right, Alison?" Vera asked a woman in an orange jumpsuit who was sitting down at the table in front of them.

"I might," Alison replied. "Why? Is she dead? Let me know who to send the flowers to, so that I can give my condolences; I'm sure she didn't go down without a fight."

"How would you know?" Scotty asked.

Alison smirked. "I may be in here, but I do have contacts on the outside, and if you're wondering if The First Generation had anything to do with Detective Rush's disappearance, you are sadly mistaken.

T

"So, if the First Generation had nothing to do with it," Scotty said, "then who did?"

"I would say George," Vera said. "But, Rush already shot him down for us."

T

Back at PPD, another note came- this time with instructions:

_**Get a million dollars in hundred dollar bills and put it in a duffle bag, then await further instructions. You have five hours. Each hour over, means I get to send her home to you in pieces.**_

"So, what are we going to do," Scotty asked. "You can't tell me you're actually going to comply with this guy?"

"Do we have a choice, Scotty?" Stillman asked with a sigh. "You saw the note; he's going to send her home in pieces, and we're no closer to finding her now than we were this morning."

T

Lilly groaned in pain; the person who had come by earlier had just given her a good beating- particularly around the rib cage. She was going to be lucky if none of them were broken. He had brought out a knife just before he was finished, and slashed her cheek with it; the cut still stung now, but it wasn't as bad as before. She just hoped her friends would find her before things escalated. By then, it would be too late to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotty sighed as he received the million dollars; it had a tracer on it so that they could track it, but it didn't help him when he thought about what could be happening to his partner. The phone rang; when he looked over at it, it had Lilly's cell phone number on the caller ID. He looked over at Stillman, who nodded, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Scotty?" Lilly gasped, surprised to hear his voice.

"Hi, Lil," Scotty replied. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, for now," she said, but Scotty heard her sniff, as if she had been crying. "Do you have the money?"

"Yeah, where does he want it dropped off?"

"Actually, Boss needs to drop it off; at the corner of PPD. Alone. You have five hours." She was silent for a moment; then, she gasped as the phone was taken from her.

"Or else, I'm going to do stuff far worse than mutilating her," a deep scratchy voice said. Before Scotty had a chance to reply, though, the line went dead. Scotty slammed the phone down in anger.

T

Stillman made the drop off, then waited in the car with Miller and Scotty. When four and a half hours had gone, a man came by and picked up the money. Lilly wasn't with him, but he had left a note on one of the newspaper stands. Scotty got out to take a look.

**Check your e-mail when you get back to PPD.**

Scotty looked at Stillman worriedly, then hurried back to the car, where Kat gunned it back to PPD. When he got back to the bullpen, he hurriedly checked his e-mail; a link popped up from Lilly's e-mail address, and he clicked it. A video popped up, and he- with the rest of the team- watched in horror as Lilly was beaten to an inch of her life- the guy even slashed her arms a couple of times to prove his point, despite her protests and cries of pain. When he was done, Lilly's captor turned to the camera with a smug grin on his face; he was tall, stout, and bald. "You see this Stillman? This is just the beginning of what I'm going to do to your detective if I don't see you with the D.A. in an hour." Lilly's moans could clearly be heard over her captor's voice; that got her another kick to the abdomen, which caused her to cry out in pain again. Then, he turned the camera off.

Stillman sighed; which made Scotty suspiciously think that he knew who took Lilly.

"What is it, Boss?" Scotty asked.

"I know who that is," Stillman replied gravely.

"No kidding, who is he?"

"This isn't some random kidnapping, Scotty; this is revenge. His name is Bob Harman. Remember when Lilly's 49 was brought up several years ago?" Scotty nodded. "This man is the one who broke her jaw during the attack. I caught him, and put him away for it. Lilly kept him from getting paroled for several years; now it looks like he got out, and wants revenge for it."

T

Stillman waited at the corner of PPD with D.A. Kite, who'd had a relationship with Lilly several years back, before breaking it off. They had ten minutes left on the clock. "What does this guy want?" Kite asked. "He already has the million dollars we sent him."

"But he also has Lilly," Stillman added. "I want to see her first before you make any deals with him."

"If he ever shows up," Kite muttered.

"We still have five minutes left," Stillman pointed out.

Kite nodded, and stood there with Stillman, waiting patiently.

T

"Scotty," Kat called from her desk. "We got something on the money."

Scotty got up from his desk and hurried over to her. "What is it?"

"Well, there's good news, and there's bad news; which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad," Scotty said, fearing the worst.

"Bad news is that we lost the signal. We think he dumped it in the Delaware river." Scotty's face became one of despair. "The good news is that we know where Lilly is. Right before we lost the signal, Bob stopped at a ware house for about five minutes."

Scotty smiled. "What are we waiting for then? What's the address?" Kat gave it to him, and they both headed out.

T

Bob arrived right on time; however, he made sure to stand right across the street from both Stillman and Kite. "Hello, Stillman," he said pleasantly. "Are you having a good day?"

Stillman scowled. "Let's just cut to the chase, Harman. Where's Lilly?"

"Guess manners aren't in the police department at all," Harman remarked, rubbing his hand as if he had hurt it. "And here I thought that the blonde had lost them over time."

"What do you want, Harman?" Kite asked, getting a little irritated with him.

Harman smiled. "Immunity, and in return I give you the location of the little girl- oh, I'm sorry- your detective."

"I want to see Lilly first," Stillman said firmly, his eyes hardening.

"We all want something we can't have," Harman said, then added, "unless you have connections, money, or leverage. And, in this case, I have leverage. The only way you're seeing your detective again is by giving me immunity- otherwise, we'll just see how long it takes for her to die, and how long it will be before someone finds her body."

T

Scotty and Kat reached the warehouse about fifteen minutes later. Scotty was just about to get out when Kat stopped him. "Before we go barging in there, let me make sure that you understand that, no matter what we find or who we see in there, our priority is Rush. Nothing else."

"Of course, Kat," Scotty said, as if he was stunned to hear that from her. He started to open his door again, but Kat locked the doors. "Hey-"

"Scotty, I'm serious," she said, looking at him in the eye. "I don't care if you see the ghost of George Marks or Moe Kitchener in there. You are going to keep your mind on Lilly, and that's it. Got it?"

"Yes, Miller," Scotty said, a little annoyed by the lecture. Miller seemed to ignore his tone, though; because, the next thing she did was load her gun.

"Let's go find, Rush," she said, unlocking the doors and hurrying into the warehouse, Scotty matching her pace. Unfortunately, when they got in there, it was empty; all that was left of Lilly was a small pool of blood in one of the smaller rooms. Scotty cursed under his breath. They had been too late for her. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, and he quickly picked it up. "Valens," he said automatically. Then, his heart nearly stopped when he heard the reply.

"Sco... Scotty?" came a weak female voice. Scotty knew instantly who that voice belonged to.

"Lil?" he said, turning to Kat, who nodded, picking up her cell and dialing a number. "Where are you?" he demanded, turning to Lilly again, who sounded like she hadn't used her voice in forever, or had screamed it raw.

"I... I don't... know..." she replied, sounding so weak, she was about to fall asleep. Scotty knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Lil? Lilly, stay with me now. You have to stay on the line." There was a moment of silence, and Scotty grew scared. "Rush!" He heard a weak moan, which told him that she was still awake- but just barely. Kat had better hurry up with that trace.

"Scotty," she called, not even a moment later, motioning him toward the car. "We have a location."

"Where is it?" Scotty asked, eagerly running to the car.

"The old abandoned apartment building by PPD. Not far from where Stillman is."

T

Stillman was still glaring at Harman when his cell phone rang, telling him he had a text.

**Lilly is at the abandoned apartment building by PPD. On our way.**

"Your detectives find what they were looking for?" Harman asked smugly. "Or were they disappointed?"

"Actually, they know where she is," Stillman replied. "But if you moved her, how do they know where she is? Or did you lose something after you moved her?"

"If you mean her cell phone," Harman said as he began to search his pockets. "I have it right..." his voice trailed off and he frowned, as if he had lost something. Then frown turned to anger when he couldn't find the phone. "No!"

"Wil," Stillman said, nodding to the tall detective he was standing behind Harman.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of an officer-" Wil began.

"I know my rights!" Bob cried. "This isn't over!"

"Really? It looks like it from where I'm standing," Kite said, turning away from them.

T

It was only about fifteen minutes later when Kat and Scotty reached the apartment building. Kat and Scotty raced out, guns drawn. As they searched the corridor of apartments, they heard someone coming, and hid behind a pillar. A man in his mid-twenties came out, holding a knife in his hands, and heading to one of the apartments. "Philly PD!" Kat yelled, aiming her gun at him. The man froze on the spot. "Drop the knife, and put your hands where I can see them!" The man froze, and seemed to hesitate. "Now!" The man looked at the door, and the two detectives, and decided to charge at Scotty. "Stop!" Kat cried. When he didn't, Scotty did a double-tap, dropping him instantly.

Kat hurried over to him, and checked for a pulse. When she found a weak one, she cuffed the guy, and called for an ambulance. "This is detective Miller, I need a bus at 0120 fifteenth and twelfth. We have a suspect down."

Scotty hurried inside the room that their suspect had been going toward. When he kicked it in, he found Lilly on the floor, unconscious and barely alive. He hurried over to her, and gently picked her up. She moaned, and opened her eyes briefly to look at him. "Scotty?" she said, before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me, Lil," Scotty whispered.

"Is she alright?" Kat called.

"No," Scotty replied. "She's barely alive; she seriously needs medical attention."

"This is Detective Miller, I need a rush on that bus; we have found Detective Rush, repeat we have found Detective Rush."

Scotty thought it was forever before the ambulance finally arrived.


End file.
